Moving On
by MinaFTW
Summary: When Bonnie gets shut down by her "so called" friends in Mystic Falls, and moves on to a new group of friends, Will her past haunt her, or will she break out from their grasp? My first Fanfic! Bonnie/OC and Bonnie/Damon
1. When I see you

I do not own anything by LJ Smith, all characters/ Vampire Diaries books belong to her. Also I don't own the shape shifting werewolf idea by S. Meyer, and the song by Asha Bosle. I do own this storyline however. ;)

I'm not exactly fond of Elena, I hated her in the books, she reminded me to much of Regina George. *Girl from Mean girls*

(BEFORE WE START, NO THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE JACOBS WEREWOLF PACK)

Also, this is my first fanfication so please feel free to leave me reviews on correction, or just how much you like my story, or don't like it.

Flight 19 for Sunnyside California is now boarding.

Bonnie's POV

I hurried through the hallway leading to the plane's gate. Always in such a rush, I thought to myself.

"Hello Miss, Welcome to Giraffe airlines" said a young blonde air hostess. I gave her a forced smile, and scurried to my seat. First class, _nice_, relaxing against my seat I pushed back my fire red curly hair and let myself reflect on these past few days:

"OMG, why does Damon have to be so obsessed with me" said Elena, fingering her long blonde hair.

I'm not gonna lie, the girl was gorgeous, but so into herself! It took away from her beauty, but since we've been friends for so long, I was willing to look past it.

"What happened ?" Meredith asked, in her usual calm manner.

"Well, Damon said that he wants me to be his princess of darkness, but then I think back to sweet old Stefan, who to choose, who to choose, it's so _hard_" she whined.

"Why not just choose Stefan, I mean he was your first choice, and you know how Katherine was with the boys, why not do something different, why not stay with one brother and stop leading the other one on" I blurted out. It was like word vomit, I couldn't help it! But who could blame me? I mean, to anyone who wasn't afraid of Robert E. Lee's queen bee, they would obviously see that she was really not doing the right thing by flirting with the two boys. Besides, _Damon _could do so much _better_, he needs someone understanding and ready to embrace him completely not swing back and forth with his brother and dig deeper inside his insecurities.

"Excuse me?" said Elena. She gave me her famous ice queen look, but I didn't back down, not this time. Ever since I was five, I have always been week, scared, always giving into Elena's desires, even the ones that weren't the best. But after all I've been through, after almost being killed several times, I just wouldn't back down because I had become stronger. I had grown up, but it appears Elena was stills stuck in time.

"She probably meant that she doesn't want the Salvatore brothers to get hurt" said Meredith.

"Bonnie, have your forgotten that we've been friends since kindergarten, so why are you worried about some boys over me, your friend? Unless you were thinking about Damon, again. Look, both Salvatore brothers are MINE. I mean, I know that you have a thing for Damon, it's pain fully obvious whenever you two are in the same room. You have that look in your eyes, and it's sad really. Because he wants ME not YOU, so why don't you move on already" snapped Elena "Wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she said lamely trying to cover up her bitchiness.

But it was a lie. She did mean that, every word of it. I was just done, if Elena thought that Damon wasn't into nobody but her, she was wrong. I would prove her wrong. I raced outside to my car, and drove to the old woods. I ran out of the car and into the woods.

"DAMON" I yelled. I was so furious, so angry. I had a stray tear leave my eyes, but quickly wiped it away. It was the moment of truth. As a crow dropped down to the ground, and formed into human form. Damon, how could I began with him? He was gorgeous, and just what every girl dreams of. Tall, dark and handsome with a witty personality. He was kind and caring, but only to those who got to know him. But to me, that was all worth getting to know the real him.

"_Cara_, what happened?" he questioned looking at me with his usual emotion less face, but his eyes. They showed that they cared, and that was all I needed to give me some hope.

"Damon, I know that behind those walls you put up, that your kind and sweet. I love your personality, how your so witty and funny, I love that you stick to what you believe in, even if everyone is against it. But most of all I love you." I said.

"Little Witch, I …" Damon began.

"Shhh" I say, "Damon now that I have opened up to you, you must make a choice, pick me or Elena. But before you choose I want you to know that if it were me, I would never make you second best" I said. Now it was Damon's turn, to either make or break me.

"Bonnie, that's sweet. But I like Elena not you." he said emotionless face, with eyes just as blank.

I ran away into my car, and drove off. I tuned onto the radio and heard a song, the lyrics really stuck to me.

_"When I see you, it's like I lose myself, I forget myself, and I all I remember is you and everything else is not there. When I see you, I don't know what happens to me. You get something's and lose something's in love. I wish to say this, I thought it would be like this, but when I see you, I was left speechless. When I see you, I can't believe anyone's so beautiful. My head is in one place, my heart is in another. When I see you, it's like I lose myself. Please don't go like this, don't hurt me like this. Please don't put a smile on my lips, and then make me cry. Please don't take my heart, and leave me with emptiness. Don't be forgotten in my memories, letting my heart wait for you, letting my heart wait for you. I can't live without you, I want to be with you. I'm not something to wait on, I will be there when ever you need me. When I see you, it's like I lose myself. You get something's and lose something's in love."_

The song ended leaving me tears.

And it was after that day that I decided I couldn't stay in Fells Church. It held to much sorrow for me. So I left, getting a summer job as a waitress in one of California's top hotels. They even had a living quarter for their workers. So I was set.

Just remembering those memories brought tears to my eyes. And I muttered to myself "When I see you, it's like I lose myself"


	2. Hard to stay away from

**I do not own anything by LJ Smith, all characters/ Vampire Diaries books belong to her. Also I don't own the shape shifting werewolf idea by S. Meyer. I do own this storyline however. **;)

Bonnie's POV

Ack! Jet lag was never an enjoyable thing, but as I started my new life, I wanted to look good doing it. So I quickly went to the ladies room and just washed my face. Then I put my long curls into a loose high bun. Some of my curls fell out creating a sexy look. I applied some mascara to make my eyes pop, applied some pale pink lip gloss for my dried up lips. And of course some sun block because to much vitamin D burns my skin. I was done, I headed off to get my luggage and went outside. There was a sign that said "La Plaza Workers" I went over and smiled at a thirty something man holding the sign. He had sandy hair and dark worried eyes.

"Bonnie McCullough?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"About time, God! These new ones are about to get a rude awakening" he grumbled.

"Excuse me!" I said. Who the heck was this guy. Hopefully not the manager.

"Oh, whoops, I'm Carol your manager" he said lamely.

Crap!

"Now, ah, Bambie" he began.

"Bonnie!" I said.

"Yeah, whatever, just follow me" said Carol.

I was lead to a small mini van with the Motels logo on it. I tugged my stuff, and stuffed it in the back of the van, when I came up to get seated, I noticed another girl there. She had black hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, you must be the new girl, my name's Emily" she said.'

"Bonnie, it's nice to meet you. I smiled, because I had this feeling, it's the type of feeling you get when you meet someone for the first time and you know that you're going to be the best of friends.

The drive was one hour away, luckily we me and Emily immediately clicked and became friends, and we talked about the most random stuff ever. But it was nice, and it gave me a sense of security, knowing that leaving Elena and everyone at Mystic Falls wasn't so bad, I wouldn't be lonely, I could finally learn to forget them. Carol our annoying manager had his head phones on so he could barely hear a thing we said.

"Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Yeah, and this is one of his good days" she replied.

"Grah-ate" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

We finally made it to the hotel. It was right across from the beach, and did it have a view! It was spectacular, with the beautiful ocean and sandy beaches right in front of you.

"Wow" I said, "This is unbelievable, it's so pretty, I can't believe I am spending my summer here!"

"Don't get to excited, just wait till you see where we live" she said.

Uh-oh, hopefully she was just exaggerating, and it wouldn't be completely hideous.

I was wrong! It was this run down shack and had a total of six rooms in it, with two beds each. Luckily, Emily was my roommate so it wasn't so bad, it actually reminded of college which was pretty cool. I quickly tossed my stuff on my bed and ran down the stairs, I couldn't wait to get my feet soaked in the nice sandy beach. But being who I am, I ran into someone and we both ended up hitting the floor. I looked up to see one of the most gorgeous guys ever. He was tall, and had lovely Sunkist skin, he had dirty blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. He was perfect.

"Hey there, let me help you up" he said giving me his hand.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry" I said. I took his hand and lifted me up effortlessly.

"I'm Andy, and you are…." he questioned, raising his eyebrow up at me with an adorable little smile on his face.

"Bonnie, nice to meet you, although I could have been a little more graceful" I laughed. Wow, first impression and I already look like a dork.

"It's fine, besides I don't mind bumping into pretty girls like you" he said. He was smirking, and he had a playful look in his eyes.

"Ha-ha" I laughed nervously. Who could really blame me though? The guy was gorgeous! And he thought I was pretty, which was a first for me. Back in Mystic Falls, I was every guys second choice. And to someone to actually call me pretty, well forget it! Most people didn't even give me a second glance, they were all to busy looking at Elena.

I snapped out of my thoughts quickly. I was not going to let them ruin me, I was not going to let Elena ruin my life, from now on, I wouldn't be the little girl who just went along with everything like it was okay, I'm going to live my life to the fullest.

"Let me show introduce you to my friends" said Andy. I nodded, and he led me outside to the beach. He lead me to a group of three older teens, they all looked good. The two boys were tall, like Andy, and they had the same physical physique, muscular without looking like they were on steroids. The girl was a blonde, with bright green eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hey Andy, What's up my man?" said the brunette with grey eyes.

"Hey Josh", he gives him a personalized handshake, "everyone I'd like you to meet Bonnie" he said holding me to his side.

"Bonnie, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl" said Josh. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Josh! What do you mean beautiful, your not allowed to like anybody but me" said the blonde.

"Excuse my girlfriend Nicole" he said. She playfully punched him and smiled. She gave me a hug, and said "Nice to meet you Bonnie"

"Nice to meet you too" I said.

"Hey there I'm Mike" said the other boy with the pitch black hair and hazel eyes.

"I see that you've met Bonnie" said Emily from behind me. She went over and gave Mike a quick kiss.

"So….do you all work at La Plaza?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah most of us do, except for Nicole and Andy, they are the children of the motel owner" replied Mike.

"So you know you have to impress me to make sure you keep your job" joked Andy.

"Shut-up bro, leave the poor girl alone" said Nicole.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sis, Bonnie's going to be hard to stay away from" he said.

I blushed, and looked to the ground.

"Bro, your embarrassing her" said Josh, he was cracking up. We all just started laughing, it wasn't forced but natural.

*Yawn* I covered my mouth up. "Oh sorry, I just have jet lag" I replied sheepishly.

"Where you from" said Andy.

"She's from Virginia" replied Emily.

"Cool, two girls from the east coast" said Mike.

"Yeah, Virginia and Maryland" said Josh.

"Haha, we're neighbors, awesome" I said giving Emily a high five.

"I feel like a third wheel" whined Nicole.

"Nicky, you know we love you" said Emily.

"Haha, yeah, it just wouldn't be the same with just the two of us" I said.

"Good, cause I've always wanted two best friends" said Nicole.

"And looks like Andy just found himself a girlfriend" said Mike. He punched him on the arm, and Andy and Mike play fought, soon Josh joined them too.

We all just started laughing, and time passed by as it got really dark outside. We headed to our designated places.

I think I'm going to like this place, I thought to myself, falling fast asleep.

**A big shout-out too Danielle Salvatore , Simo3112,Midnight,Trina,Jennamay, allexandra05, Small-Clever-and-Terrible, and Hannah-Scriv. You guys are wonderful, without you I don't think I would have continued to update this, you guys encourage me. Thank you!**

**Oh and don't forget to review!**


	3. Let's get lost

**I don't own vampire diaries or any of it's characters. I don't own the songs My first kiss or Let's get lost. All things belong to there rightful owners and this is just made for fun.**

**Normal POV**

La Plaza Hotel

A exhausted red head made her way to the last table and cleared it up. It was the end of her shift and she headed straight to the employees changing room. Taking off her hideous uniform she put on a pair of shorts and a lavender tang-top. Finally getting out off the bench in the changing room she got her purse and headed to the main foyer.

"Whoa-Bonnie what happened to you" said Josh jokingly. He was behind the desk managing all the checkouts and helping people with there suit cases.

"Shut up Josh" said Bonnie with a pout on her face. She marched to the vending machine and got herself a Tropicana lemonade-strawberry soft drink. She gulped it down and wiped the sweat off her face. All she wanted to do now was head home and take a nice cold shower. Making her way to the "Dump" as all the employees nicknamed it, she opened the door to her room only to see Emily and Mike making out.

"Oh-sorry" Bonnie said quickly and shut the door. Ah, young love, she thought to herself with a smile on her face. If only Damon was the one for me….

"Hey Red" said Andy making his way up the stairs.

"Andy!" Bonnie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Whoa Red, no offense but you smell like sweat" he said laughing.

"Well sorry, just got off my shift" she replied blushing. Way to go Bonnie, she thought grimly.

"Hey! It's okay, happens to the best of us..well not me…but you know what I mean" said Andy.

"Andy!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Just kidding Red, see you in an hour at the beach" he said. And with that he walked away with a swagger in his step.

"Wa…" she began but he was out.

"You so like him" said Emily smiling with her hand entangled with Mikes.

"Leave it to Andy to snag the new girl" said Mike patting Bonnie's head.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid you know!" said Bonnie.

"Really? Well wouldn't have guessed" said Emily with a mocking tone.

"Em! Well fine be that way" said Bonnie.

"Don't get mad at me, besides you're going to need someone to help you get ready for your date with Andy" she said.

"It's not a date!" said the Red head with a panicked look on her face.

"Relax, Bon, it's not like you are committing a crime" said Emily.

"I'll leave you two girls, see you Em" said Mike, giving Emily a peck on the face, and giving a nod to Bonnie, he walked off.

"Come on let's get ready" said Emily with an evil look on her face.

"Why am I suddenly worried" exclaimed Bonnie laughing.

An hour later:

Bonnie and Emily were at the beach in their bathing suits. Bonnie in a lavender bikini and Emily in a blue one. Bonnie had on mascara to bring out her eyes, Emily had forced it on her saying that if she got it right, Bonnie could just flutter her eyes at Andy and he would be hers, later adding that he already was. Bonnie just smiled but secretly she hoped so too.

"Looking good Red" said Andy winking at her.

"Thanks" said Bonnie blushing again. I really need to stop blushing and say something else she thought.

"Wow Andy, could you stop hitting on the girl for a second" laughed Nicole.

"Nicky!" said both Bonnie and Emily quickly hugging their blonde friend.

"A guy can't help himself" said Andy laughing it off.

"Okay so are we going to surf or not"said Josh.

"I don't know how to surf" Bonnie said grimly.

"What!" said Nicole "Your seriously saying that you being a cheerleader and all you never went to the beach and had fun"

"Well we had fun, but just didn't surf" replied Bonnie.

"I'll could teach you" said Andy.

"Well we better, I bet you'd be good at it, since your already an athlete and all" said Nicole.

"I sure hope so, and thank you Andy" she said.

"Well come on" exclaimed Mike.

"Wait! I don't have a surf board" said Bonnie.

"It's okay you could borrow my spare one" said Nicole.

"Yay! Okay let's go" said Emily.

The Red head tumbled on the waves. Oh God, this is going to be so embarrassing. Luckily, Andy would always smile at her and keep on encouraging her.

Bonnie's POV

Unlike Damon, she thought to herself bitterly, he would always give her this amused look, like she was his play thing. I wonder if that was all I ever was to him. Oh well, his loss, besides looks like I already have moved on. Wait, you've moved on? Asked a little voice in her head. Yeah! With Andy! she thought happily.

Normal POV

Finally Bonnie began to grasp the board sailing flowingly on the waves. She actually looked graceful.

"Well, well Red, you're a pro" said Andy.

"I learn from the best" Bonnie winked at him.

"Oh my gosh, it's Erin" said Nicole. She gestured towards a tall Blonde girl with tan skin and blue eyes.

Bonnie's POV

Is that Elena, God, freaky stalker chick. No wait, that girl has a more rounder face. However she still had that annoying manner that Elena did, and I wanted to beat the shit out of her.

"Hey losers, see you found a new idiot to hang out with" she said gesturing to Bonnie.

"Shut up" I barked. She got me so pissed off, argghhh!

"Wow, kitty got claws" said one of Erin's clones.

"Heard you're a cheer leader, or were. Let's see what you got" said Erin.

"She'll kick your butt anytime anywhere" said Nicole.

Usually I would be panic and try to back out, but something about this felt right, so I gave Nicky a small smile and said "Bring it On"

In the background played the song My first kiss by 3oh3

Andy's POV

Whoa! It's about to get hot up in here. And those Bonnie look good! I hope she teaches that Barbie a lesson.

Erin blows me a kiss and I almost throw up, I can't believe I use to date her. What the hell was I thinking?

But I can't help but see that look in Bonnie's eyes, so fierce and determined, it made her look hot as hell.

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to the bar_

_I got you on my list_

_[I got you on my list]_

_At the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it…_

"Let's go" said Erin. She does this simple two step dance step.

Bonnie just rolls her eyes does the same two step and adds her own moves to it.

The girl could shake her ass.

Erin scowls, flips her stringy locks and does a toe touch. Bonnie does the same.

Erin those a back hand spring. She smiles wickedly at Bonnie.

But the cutie just smirks and does two back hand springs, making it look effortless.

Erin grimaces and does a front hurdler. Bonnie does a front hurdler and then a back flip transitioning perfectly between the two.

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_Ooooooh_

_Ooooooh_

"Well I was just warming up" said Erin with a sneer.

Erin does a three aerial cartwheels and just smiles. "Beat that Ginger" she said.

"No one calls me Ginger" bonnie said. Then she did a layout step out, with five aerial flips and ends in a split. She gets up and pops it.

Everyone starts cheering, and Bonnie gives a humble smile and takes a bow.

Damn…girl got skills.

Bonnie's POV

I saw Erin's crew retreat. And I was engulfed in a group hug by Emily and Nicole.

"Thank you!" cries out Nicole "I've been dying to show her up, and now thanks to you, she won't ever try to mess with me again"

"No problem" I said smiling.

"Hey Bonnie I was just wondering…." said Andy."Yeah…" I said

"There's a dance this evening, and would you like to go with me?" he said a bit shyly.

"Yes!" I said, giving him a hug.

Later that evening

I had on a white cocktail dress and a pair of high heels on. I had on pale pink lip gloss and mascara on my eyes. My curls were out, loosely flowing around my face.

I went to the dance hall and saw Andy waiting for me by the bar. I smiled at him and made my way over. He looked breath taking, he had his messy dirty blonde hair around his eyes, his piercing blue eyes, and he had a grey suit on, he looked amazing!

He looked at me with wide eyes as he took me in. "Wow…." he said.

"What?" I asked a bit self conscious.

"You look so beautiful" he said smiling at me.

"You don't look bad yourself" I replied.

We started dancing to some upbeat songs, and then this slow song came on.

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control_

_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows_

_And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

I looked into his eyes, and just stared like there was nothing else in the room but us, and he looked at me the same.

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow_

_With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts_

_It's not hard for us to say what we should no_t

It was almost like the lyrics were magic, and that they were based on how we were feeling. Andy pulled me a bit closer to him.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

He lowered his face to mine and I got closer to him. He brushed my hair to the side of my face before we kissed. It was electrocuting, and I was lost, in him. We kissed what seemed like forever and broke apart when the air was running out.

Was this how love felt? Because I never wanted to leave him again. I wanted it to stay like this forever.

**Damon will be in the next chapter. Remember, Bonnie just got turned down so she needs someone else in her life for now.**

**Shout out to :Danielle Salvatore,Hannah-Scriv,Perkyhorses,ShyButterflyKiss and Darkness is mystery, Your reviews have made me so happy, you inspire the writer in me.**

**Oh and don't forget to review**


	4. Wicked Crazy

**You know I don't own this, I know I don't own this, then what the hell makes you think I own this?**

"Ring, Ring" "Ring, Ring"

This was the seventh time Elena had been calling Bonnie. It was so annoying! She really didn't want to talk to her, knowing that she would probably ask her for something, because that's the only time they needed Bonnie, to ask her for stuff. But she was tired of being everyone's play toy, so she ignored the phone calls.

"Bon Bon, I'm sorry" said Nicole with an understanding look. "It's okay" said Bonnie, as she made her way to her suit case to pack the last of her items. "Bonnie, if you ever need to talk, just call us, we'll always be here for you" said Emily quietly. It was the end of summer and that meant she would have to return home and pack for college. But she didn't want to leave, she loved this place. She loved the people. And as the ring shone from her finger she felt like she was leaving her heart here.

_Flashback_

There was a thunderstorm outside, the wind was blowing like crazy, and lightning lite up the sky. Emily was still outside and wouldn't pick up her phone. Bonnie was worried for her friend and made her way outside trying to find her. She wandered near the woodland part of town and into the forest. She had done a locator spell and this was the last place she had been in. As Bonnie looked for her friend, she sensed a dark presence behind her. She quickly turned around to be face to face with a vampire. Crap! She tried to set him on fire with her witchy powers but because she was to afraid to, they wouldn't work properly. She screamed and closed her eyes. So this is how it ends, she thought bitterly. She waited for impact but nothing happened. So she opened her eyes to see a gigantic wolf breaking the neck of the vampire. She looked at the wolves eyes, they were the same color as Andy's. And his aura was the same, but he was a wolf…..then it dawned on her, he was a werewolf.

She started running to her car, fearful for her life. The only werewolf she had remembered was Tyler, and he was a crazy aggressive monster. She didn't want that in her life, and even though she loved Andy, she had to save herself. She ran to the car, and she made it there, but then she remembered Emily. She couldn't just leave her! So she ran back in hopes to find Emily and get the hell out of there! Bonnie did find Emily, but she was surrounded by a pack of wolves. This isn't good, thought Bonnie. The Red head ran into the circle and grabbed Emily's hand still running.

"Bonnie! What are you doing here?" she said.

"Trying to save your butt! Now come on, we have to get out of here!" the red head yelled.

"Bon wait, it's …." began Emily but she was cut off.

"Em it can wait, this really isn't the time" she said.

All of a sudden the wolves jumped right in front of her. Bonnie went ahead of Emily trying to save her.

She used her witchy powers to give them pain in their heads, and the wolves went on the ground whimpering.

"Stop it Bonnie!" screamed Emily.

"Em I'm trying to save you!" said Bonnie.

The werewolves turned back into there human forms. It was Andy, Josh, and Mike. Her friends, her boyfriend. Tears soaked her eyes, why did this have to happen to me. Just when I thought I could have a normal relationship this happens!

She stopped with the mental pain, she just couldn't do it anymore. She started to cry as she saw her friends lye on the ground. Then Andy started to get up, and looked at her slowly.

"Bon it's okay, I won't hurt you" he said, trying to get up and make his way towards her.

" Stay away from me Andy, I will hurt you if you come any closer" she said.

"Bon, they won't hurt us trust me" said Emily.

"Em I have dealt with wolves before, they are nothing but aggressive monsters" said Bon still remembering Tyler and Klaus in the back of her mind.

"Ouch" said Mike. He looked over at Josh, who was rubbing his head.

"Bonnie if they were really going to hurt you why did they save you from that vampire?" questioned Emily.

"Bon…" said Andy with a hurt look in his eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore, she crumbled and ran to Andy hugging him. She began to sob, she loved him but she didn't want to be with a monster.

"It's okay Bon, I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you, I love you" said Andy rubbing her back softly.

"So you would never hurt me?" questioned Bonnie, with her innocent doe brown eyes looking at him.

"Never!" he said. And they continued to hug each other as rain fell on them.

{{{{}}}}}

"So you know Tyler Lockwood" questioned Bonnie.

"Yeah he came to see us a while back, he wanted to become a better person" said Andy.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are werewolves, but you don't hurt people unless they are vampires or other mythical creatures?" she said.

"Yup, you pretty much got it" said Josh.

"How did you guys become werewolves, or were you just born that way" she questioned.

" Well there was an abandoned island that we got stranded on for two days. When the full moon was out we went to this cave with all these pictures of wolves in it. There was fresh water in the center of it, and we were thirsty. We drank from it when the full moon was out and then turned into werewolves. After we were rescued we found out about a week later that the island had sunk in because of a huge earthquake. We were freaked out, we couldn't tell anyone because they would want to kill us or make us scientific experiments. Until one day this native guy came to us and helped us with our powers. Turns out he and his friends had been turned to, but were able to use there powers for good" explained Andy.

"Wow" was all I said.

" So you're a witch?" questioned Andy.

"Yeah, my decedents were derived from druid witches, and I inherited my powers" said Bonnie.

"Cool, my own personal witch best friend" said Nicole giggling.

"Bon you can't tell anyone about us, you, me, Em, Nicky, Josh and Andy are the only ones who know about us" Mike said.

"How did Tyler find out about you guys" I asked curious.

"The nearby wolf tribes try to stay together and communicate to help get rid of the vampires" said Andy.

"Oh, okay, well I won't tell about you guys, trust me I know how it feels to have a secret you can't really tell others" I said.

"Good" smiled Emily giving my hand a squeeze.

Andy lead me outside to talk to me in private.

"So Bonnie, now that you know about me, do you still like me?" he said. Looking at the floor.

" Of course, I love you Andy!" I said taking his hand.

_End flashback_

A month later Andy had given me this engagement ring. We both knew that even though we had only known each other for three months, that we felt a bond that was meant to be. Plus he would be waiting for me when I got back here for College. Yup, I was attending College in La Plaza, it was the university of Plazaberg. Let's just say Andy is very well connected and can be quiet persuasive if he wants to be.

I arrived at the airport giving my last hug to my friends and kissing my boyfriend goodbye.

The plane ride to Mystic falls was a bit to quick for my liking. I arrived at the airport only to be greeted by…..

Elena and friends.

"Oh my God! Bonnie!" she fake smiled at me and started to hug me.

"Whoa! Back off, I don't want to see you right now Elena" I said. A bit annoyed at them for coming here.

"But Bon Bon" said Meredith.

"Stop it, you know I hate you calling me Bon Bon, and how did you guys know I would be here" I questioned.

"Mary had told us you'd be here, with a little persuasion" said Damon with his signature cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes. They wanted something from me, little f***ers.

"What do you want?" I stated haughtily.

"Well, since you asked, could you disarm a magical item for us?" said Elena with puppy eyes.

" If I help you will you get the hell off my back" I said.

"Bonnie!" said Stefan " Why are you acting so….so…unlike you?"

"I didn't know that I had to act a certain way to be myself" I said rolling my eyes.

"Touché" said Damon with a smirk.

" Can I at least go home and see my family first" I questioned.

"Your going to help us right" asked Elena.

"Yeah…." I said, these people were creepy, what would they do if I said no, I was afraid to find out!

"Thanks Bon you're the best" she squeaked as she hugged me. I just stood there not moving waiting for her to let go of me.

"So you'll go home first and then help us" said Stefan.

"Fine. Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes for the third time in five minutes.

I was driven home by Damon as Stefan and gang were in a rented van with all my stuff in it.

"So how've you been, little witch" asked Damon.

"Well before I saw you guys, happy" I snapped.

"Ouch!" Damon said with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Oooo…too bad I don't care what you think" I said. Turning my head towards the window.

"Really..because it was you that said you loved me" he said turning his head towards her.

"Yeah, it was the biggest mistake I ever made!" I yelled back. Why? Why? Why did I always have to be here with Damon of all people. I never really did like Mystic Falls, but man did I hate it now!

"Cara, you know I care about you right" he asked.

" Damon?" I said.

"Yeah Sweethart" he asked.

"Up yours'' I said as I smiled and returned to look out the window.

"Aww Cara, I love it when you get angry, it really is a turn on" he smirked at me devilishly.

"Aww Damn-on, I love when you're not around me" I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"So aggressive, like your on fire, little red" he said.

"Your such a dick" I said back. He was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"A big one" he joked. I just rolled my eyes, I had had enough of him for a day.

We quickly arrived at my house and began to unpack my things. Damon was in my room sitting on my bed.

"What the hell?" I said.

"I like your bed, it'd be better if you were on it" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Out!" I yelled pointing to the door.

Surprisingly he listened and followed me as I lead him to the front door. I opened it, and as he was about to leave, he turned to me.

"Bonnie, just remember to be ready by seven, I'll pick you up and then you could do the spell" he said.

I nodded my head and said "Okay" and waited for him to leave.

As he went outside I called his name out "Damon!"

"I knew you couldn't resist me little Red" he smiled and swagger walked back to me.

"Your right I did miss you and I have a little something for you" I said sweetly.

"I hope it's a kiss" he said lowering himself to me.

"No, it's better" I said with a wicked smile on my face.

I pretended to hug him, and then kicked him in the shin. Usually that wouldn't do much since he's a vampire, but I sooped it up with my powers, and made it have a little extra punch. He toppled over looking at me with a pained/shocked expression.

"By the way Damon, I'm engaged, and SOOOO not into you!" I said, and slammed the door in front of his face.

**thank you Small_Clever_and_Terrible, Perkyhorses, hi77, Darkness is Mystery, Sila Salvatore, Shybutterflykiss, Danielle Salvatore,Lula6791, and ZeenaSalvatore. Your reviews this time were really amazing! And thank you for the encouragement, hope I don't disappoint you guys to much!**


	5. Not so Easy

I don't know why I have to do this. When I've done it four times already. I DON'T OWN THIS! There. You happy?

Warning: This story is a realistic take on the characters of Bonnie and Damon. Sorry folks, but they are not going to suddenly look into each others eyes and fall in love. This isn't Romeo and Juliet. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple. But if you like twists and turns in the plot, go right a head reading.

Chapter five: Friends till the End

I put on my ice-cream covered unattractive super conservative Pjs. My hair was in a low pony tail so that my hair stuck to my head and was seen in my back as a bushy tail. I wasn't here to impress anyone and didn't really want to. I had succeeded in my mission: to look unappealing as possible. Because they don't deserve even a little bit of effort from me. I then unpacked my things and went downstairs. It was seven and I was waiting for Damon to pick me up.

"Ding, ding" went the doorbell. I collected my spell book in my arms and proceeded to open the door. The look on his face was a victory for me in it self.

"Bonnie, Why haven't you gotten ready? Or were you trying to skip out on us!" he yelled. His eyes were dark in fury.

"Whose that yelling?" called my mom from the kitchen.

"No one" I answered back.

"Damon, I am ready, see?" I said gesturing to my book.

"You sure?" he asked calming down.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with" I said.

We walked in silence to his car, and silence continued as we made it to our destination. We quickly made our way to the boarding house.

"Why are you in your Pjs, Bonnie?" asked Elena.

Ignoring her question I asked "So What do you want me to do?"

"Disarm a vampire tracking device, but it's not with us, so you have to do a locator spell frits" answered Stefan.

I opened my spell book and zapped the device into my hands. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. I internally smirked, but kept my face neutral. Then I quickly did another spell and zapped it back.

"Where did it go" questioned Elena.

"I zapped it back" I said calmly.

"You what!" screeched the entire room.

"Don't worry, I made it so that it will lead the trackers on a wild goose chase, they'll never know what hit them" I replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, I'm impressed Red" said Damon.

"Me too" said Matt and Meredith in unison.

"Bonnie, I had no idea…" said Stefan.

"Well I got some training from a witch in La Plaza" I said. Remembering how Andy's group had rescued a witch from an evil vampire. She was so grateful, she helped me out with my magic, I had improved a lot.

"Wow" said Stefan. I just gave a bored expression and asked "So am I done now?"

"Yeah…" said Elena. She was still in shock from my magic act, guess she never thought that I could be something more than just a weak little follower girl.

"I'll be waiting in the car then" I replied, turning my heels on them, I made my way to the door.

"Wait up!" Meredith called after me. Her long black hair flowing behind her as she raced my way.

"I wanted to catch up with you, how are things?" she asked smiling at me.

"Hmm…..let's see…I'm engaged, I have a new group of friends, and I never want to see you or Elena or the _dogs _ever again" I said in a nonchalant manner walking out the door.

She just stood there, stupefied. Which was really something, because she had always been the calm and collected one in our group.

I was almost to the car when Stefan, Elena, and Damon came running towards me.

"Hey, thanks a lot Bonnie" Elena said trying to hug me.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" I yelled, anger flowing through my body.

"Bonnie, it's us your friends" said Matt running to the group.

"You are not my friends, and don't lie to yourselves thinking that you ever will be" I said.

"Bonnie I'm sorry" said Meredith running the group as well.

"If you were sorry, you would have called me when I was in La Plaza,, you would have stopped me from leaving, you would have been there when I was hurt, and needed a shoulder to cry on, but you weren't. And your silence spoke more than your words. I hate you! And the only reason I helped you with the spell was so that I wouldn't have to see your ugly faces again!" I screeched. I had finally let out what was boiling inside me for months. I was so angry, these people were my childhood friends, whom I loved, and they betrayed me by siding with Elena and leaving me hurt, not even calling to ask me how I feel. And the only time they did call was to ask for a favor.

"Bonnie calm down, your making such a big deal for no reason. Your such a _drama queen _now. You've changed and I liked you better when you were quieter" said Elena giving me her ice queen look.

"I'm the drama queen?" I hissed. I was about to explode, I was seeing red and all I could think about was teaching Elena a lesson.

"Bonnie, it's not worth it" said Meredith quietly. She had her head to the floor, looking defeated.

"No! someone has to teach her a lesson" I said eyeing Elena murderously.

"Eh! Back off Bonnie" said Stefan in a protective pose.

"Shut the hell up" I snapped at him. He growled at me, I was getting ready to defend myself when Damon growled from behind me.

"Bonnie don't you dare try anything on Elena" said Damon.

My eyes looked at him shocked. "Damon you said that you cared for me" I was blinking back tears.

"Elena comes first, even before you and Stefan" was all Damon said. His eyes were cold, and he looked ready to defend the blonde beauty at any cost.

"Yeah, I'll kill you if you try anything" said Stefan.

I was quiet for a moment taking everything in, Elena was smirking, Meredith looked apologetic, but didn't speak up, Matt looked worried, and the Salvatores looked like they were about to kill me. I knew what I had to do.

"You're right, I'm sorry for acting like such a drama queen, I'm sorry Elena, I understand my mistake now" I replied looking at the ground. I picked my head up to see Elena smirking, as if she knew I would apologize to her. Matt smiled, Meredith looked relieved, and the Salvatores returned their demonic looking eyes and fangs to a content human look. It was a complete 180 degrees.

What I really wanted to do was slap them silly, but my powers already weak from the spell I performed. I didn't have it in me to defend against Both Salvatores, I had no choice.

"I forgive you" said Elena with a smile.

"Thanks for the help Bon" said Stefan with his genuine smile.

"There's the Bonnie we all know and love" said Matt. The group laughed except for me and Meredith. She stood quietly, still with that defeated look on her face. The gang ceased with there laughter and headed back to the boarding house. All that were left were me and Damon.

"Cara I knew you'd do the right thing" smiled Damon heading to the car.

I stood there for a few moments, I knew Elena had the Salvatores whipped but they were like her own personal doormats. They would obey her every whim, even Damon was whipped by her, he did what she wanted and was willing to do anything for her. He threw out his individuality, and un-Damonfied himself. He was no longer the man who did what he wanted, now he did what he Elena wanted, he still was his bad boy self, causing mayhem and loving it, but whenever Elena wanted something he would do it. He had changed, and he wasn't the Damon I fell for, he wasn't mine. A lone tear fell from my eyes and I quickly wiped it away. I wouldn't cry for him, not this time.

"Cara you coming" asked a concerned Damon from his luxury car. "Yeah" I said scurrying to his car. I got in and sat quietly in shot gun as Damon sang some song I was to upset to even recognize. We made it to my house in record time.

"Red you've been so quiet, I miss your voice" said Damon looking in my eyes.

"Sorry" was all I could murmur.

"It's okay, and thanks again for the help, you were really good today" he said smirking at me.

"No problem" I said faking a smile.

I got out the car and made my way to the door step, I looked back waiting for Damon to go and as soon as he left I made my way inside, quickly going to my room. I lay in my bed quietly looking at the wall. When I heard my cell phone ring.

"If just for tonight darling, let's get lost" the ring tone by Beck and Bat for Lashes played. I picked up the phone.

"Hey girl what's up?" said Nicole. It was a three way call with Emily saying hi to me on the second line.

I couldn't stop it anymore, I began to cry as soon as I heard there voices.

"Bonnie, Bonnie what's wrong" said Nicole alarmed.

"Bon it's okay we're here now, it's okay" said Emily trying to sooth me.

But all I could come to was bawling my eyes out.

To be continued…

Note: like I said I tried to stay realistic to the characters. Bonnie does have a temper but is weak against her others, she may have become stronger, but she still needs help.

Damon is whipped by Elena in the books and in the tv show, so it's not like he's going to suddenly support Bonnie. Sorry if you didn't like it, but it was what I thought would be the most true.

Thank you kind reviewers: EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMonguin,Lula6791(you welcome), Small-Clever-and-Terrible, SiLa SaLvAtOrE, jazmine7, Katy Rose, ShyButterflyKiss ,Danielle Salvatore, and midnight quiver.

Hope you stay along for the ride ;)


	6. A little suprise

**I don't own anything, this was just for fun**

Bonnie's POV

I was busy crying when my Emily questioned me on what happened. I began to speak but then heard a tap on my window. I said I had to go and looked at the crow outside, I didn't want to open the window. But I did anyway. It wasn't compulsion just pure adrenaline rush to open the window, to see what he had to say.

"Bonnie why are you crying?" he asked in his human form.

I just looked at the ground, not really looking at him, not really able to look at him. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers on me, closing my eyes hoping he would just leave. But he didn't instead he came over and walked over to the side of my bed.

"Please don't block me out like this, cara, your always the one who would have my back, you believe in me, and that gives me courage, it makes me stronger" he said quietly rubbing my back.

"I..I..I'm ..I can't " I said slowly.

"What do you mean? what can't you do?" he said confused at my babbling. He came closer to me and lay down beside me on top my bed cover. "Please talk to me"

"Da-damon" I said, hugging him next to me and crying silently.

"Shhh….don't cry, it's okay now, I'm with you" he said, stroking my face and wiping the tears away. I felt pathetic but I had to admit, I was hurt so much because a part of me still cared about him. Then it hit me, that I was engaged, this wasn't right, me feeling for Damon was wrong, I felt like I was cheating on my fiancé. I pulled away, drying my face with my hands and then turned around, facing the wall instead.

"Bonnie why are you acting so distant, why are you behaving like this" he said with a hurt tone.

"Damon I'm engaged, I can't be with you, I'm sorry" I said, quietly.

"I was hoping you just said that to piss me off, but it's true isn't it?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm..I'm sorry" I said.

"Well fuck that prick, no one has any right to you Bonnie except for me, YOU ARE MINE" he aggressively. He flipped me over and pressed his lips to mine, giving passionate kiss that had my head spinning "Bonnie, ever since you left, I've felt a whole in my heart, please don't leave me" he pleaded.

"But you are with Elena, it would be wrong!" I yelled, panicking at where we were heading.

"I…I just know that when your not here with me, it hurts" he said looking at me with those smoldering eyes.

"Damon I love you" I mumbled as we continued kissing. He started to pull my shirt off…

* * *

I woke up in the morning shocked at what had happened. Damon and I, we, I can't even believe it! I was engaged to another and had another lover on the side. This was wrong and I can't believe I gave it up to him. I'm sick! I felt horrible, like such a whore.

"Cara what's wrong" said Damon with a hurt expression. He started to gently stroke my face.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!, I just slept with you and I'm engaged to someone else! I'm such an idiot, how could I be so stupid" I said panicking.

"Bonnie why do you care about him, forget him, you and me belong together now, Bonnie I love you" he said giving me a gentle kiss.

"You…you…love me?" I said quietly. He nodded his head, and I just hugged him. "I never thought I'd ever here you say that"

"I didn't quit realize it until you pushed me away for that other man, I hate him, I can't see you with anyone else, I can't let him have you" he said with jealousy in his eyes. I kissed him passionately back, moaning deeply as he sucked on my lip.

My phone started to ring. I pulled away from Damon and my cell phone up.

"Hello?" I said still dizzy from Damon. "Bonnie? You sound sleepy, anyways, I thought I 'd give you a little surprise, I'm coming to your house in about a day" Andy said.

"What!" I replied, I was now sitting up on my bed clutching to my phone.

"Yeah, so see you at the airport at noon tomorrow" said Andy. "I don't want you sad all by yourself"

"What, I don't know what to say" I said softly.

"Just say thank you, okay I have to go now, love you Bon bye" he said hanging up.

"Oh My God" I said, shock filled my body as I contemplated on what to do. On one hand Damon just said he loved me, and I was so happy! This is what I've always wanted. But now Andy was coming to town, and I'm his finance this just isn't right!

"Well Bonnie seems like you won't be needing this anymore" Damon took my ring and broke it in half. "By the way, I can't wait to meet this Andy of yours"

"No! This has to end now, this isn't right!" I said.

"You are right, someone has to tell Andy that he has to go, Bonnie your mine now, and I don't want that a-hole anywhere near you" said Damon pulling me close to him.

All I could think about was how this was about to get real nasty real fast. But I drifted out into la la land, once Damon and I connected again.

* * *

Bamon fluff hope you like it!


	7. Frozen in Time

**Made for fun, Not for profit. I don't own any of this.**

**Song-poison bye Elise Estada, not owned by me.**

**Mystic Grill=also not owned by me.**

Also last chapter, yes Bonnie was a virgin.

Bonnie's Pov

"Bonnie!"

I jolted my head off my pillow. It was all a dream!

"Bonnnniiieee" screamed Mary.

"_Let's get lost" "Let's get lost" _went my ring tone. I picked my phone and when Nicole said hello I was stricken by the fact that my dream was a vision. So I got up from my room and ran to Mary's room. I could have sworn I almost saw a craw flapping to my window sill, but I escaped just in time.

"Nicole is Andy coming here?" I said curiously. "Yeah, but it was supposed to be a surprise" said Emily.

"Yeah, how did you know" asked Nicole.

"Oh, you know, I was hoping he would, listen I got to go now, my sister needs me" I mumbled. Hanging up, I ran to Mary and hugged her, "Thank you" I said.

"Bonnie are you okay?, I just wanted to let you know mom and dad left for a doctors appointment, they left a note in the kitchen too, so I have to go to work now" said Mary hurrying to the door.

"No!" I screamed, I had to get a way from Damon, I couldn't cheat on my finance after what just went down with Elena.

"Bonnie, it's okay, it's not like you haven't been home alone before" Mary said giving me the look that said Are-you-crazy?

"Okay, can I just change first and go with you" I said in a pleading voice.

"Sure" said Mary "But hurry it up"

"Okay" I said as I ran to the bathroom. I couldn't go to my room so I had to use some magic. I zapped my self into a new outfit. I had on a girlie grey tank top with black jean shorts and black high heel platform sandals. I pulled my hair out of my pony tail and rushed to Mary.

"Whoa that was fast" said Mary. "Yeah well you know" I said. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen counter and went with Mary into her car. I could just sense Damon around me, but I ignored it and went with her to the car.

"So where should I drop you off" said Mary humming to the tune on the radio.

_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_

_Your love is like poison_

_I should let go_

_But there's no anitdote_

_Your love is like poison_

"Drop me off to the Mystic Falls Grill" I said quietly.

_Gotta get you outta my system_

_Gotta get you outta my system_

_Your love is like a poison_

_Gotta get you outta my system_

_But I know my heart won't listen_

_Your love is like my poison_

Wow, this song perfectly describes how I feel with Damon. We stop at a stop light and I look out the window and her a caw. Crap, Damon's following me!

_My head is spinning_

_Spinning like vertigo_

_Double vision paralyzing can't let go_

_Heavy ha-ha-ha_

_I'm ready to explode_

_I know_

"Wow Bon's didn't know you liked this song, you got the heavy breathing part down to a T" said Mary.

"Yeah, it's great" I reply weakly. What now? Okay I have to go somewhere else.

"Hey Mary you need any help at the hospital" I ask, hopping, praying for a yes.

"Nope, we have everything, the volunteers this summer are really helpful" she said.

I_ know you're dangerous_

_Magnetic hazardous_

_You should be tacked with a warning_

"Oh" was all I could say as we approached the Mystic Falls Grill. NOO! This can not be happening. Okay think Bonnie, you can do this.

_Can't you see it's slowly killing me_

_Your love is like poison_

_I should let go_

_But there's no anitdote_

_Your love is like poison_

I got it, I'll just occupy myself with anyone I know there, I will be so busy that Damon won't come towards. Perfect. We make it towards Mystic Falls grill, and I thank Mary for the ride and hastily walk to the Mystic Grill. I see Tyler, and almost tackle him with a hug, I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life.

"Bonnie!" says Tyler in a surprised look.

"Tyler!" I say letting go of him.

"Well it's good to see you too" he says with a smile on his face. I beam at him and then I ask "What are you doing back in town"

"Well someone helped me, and now I am back in the town as if everything is normal" he says smiling.

"Let me guess, Loretta helped you?" I said.

"Yeah, wait….you're the Bonnie Andy was talking about" he asked.

"Yup, that's me", I say flashing him my engagement ring, still perfectly in tact on my finger.

"And Tyler I forgive you" I say. "Thanks, Bon, you're the best" he says.

"Aww the witch and the werewolf become friends, how touching, now move away mutt I have to talk to Bonnie" says Damon coming behind me.

Crap, Crap, Crap!

"Excuse me Damon, but Tyler and I aren't done talking" I reply weakly looking anywhere but at Damon.

"Yeah back off Leech, besides she's engaged to a good friend of mine now, and doesn't waste times with players like you" said Tyler.

I gave Tyler a smile and said "Yeah, you heard him Damon, get lost!"

"Bonnie. You cannot be serious!' said Damon.

"I am very serious, bah-bye" I say taking Tyler's hand and walking to the center of the dance floor.

Damon swings me around so that I'm behind him and compels Tyler to go away. I tried to get away, looking for an exit when a guy from my old high school asked me to dance, I said yes and left.

"What the hell was that" said Damon with an angry look on his face, as he pushed the football player aside.

"Excuse me" said Lance, the guy from my high school. "Look you prick, you will now leave and go take a shit" said Damon.

"Damon!" I say with an angry look on my face.

"Don't you yell at me little Red, your lucky your you, because if it were anyone else I would have twisted their neck by now" said Damon.

"what do you mean" I said trying to play dumb.

"Ha! Do you think I'm stupid? That I wouldn't find out how you were trying to avoid me! I know you felt my aura when I was coming to your window, and you ran out, and then you practically begged your sister to take you out of the house, and then still ignored me when you made your way to your car" Damon said, with his eyes dark black and cold.

"Whatever Stalker" I said trying to walk away from him.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to the ally behind Mystic Grill. He pushed me to the wall and held my throat.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again, don't forget who I am, and what I could do" he said showing me his fangs. He let go of me, as I fell to the ground.

"You know what? You already hurt me so much emotionally that there is nothing you could do to physically to hurt me even more" I said looking up at him in a determined gaze.

He then came to my side on the ground and said "I'm sorry Cara"

"Damon, I can't be with you, I'm engaged, and I just can't it's too late" I said quietly.

"Don't say that, I love you" he said.

"But you don't because you only realized it when Tyler said that I was engaged and not yours anymore" I said.

"Bonnie please. Don't be like this. Elena told me that she was in love with Stefan and that she didn't want me anymore after I went back to the boarding house. Your all I have now, without you I feel a whole in my heart, please stay" he said.

So that was why he came to visit my house in the first place, that's why he said he loved me, because Elena wasn't an option anymore.

"Damon, my fiancé is coming tomorrow, so I have to go" I said quietly.

He grabbed my hand "Bonnie, please, I know you still care about me, and I know I should have stayed with you when you first said you loved me, I was so stupid, please stay"

"I am not anyone's second choice!" I said as I tugged my hand out of his grasp and left.

"You are not my second choice, I have always loved you, but Elena was the only way I could be better than Stefan, father always liked him best, I was always trying to do something to win over him, Elena was that something, I was so blinded by my greed I forgot to see what mattered most, I than realized you meant something to me when you weren't mine anymore" he said quietly but just enough for me to hear.

"It's to little to late" I said, hugging him. I started to cry, why me? Why did he have to admit his feelings when I was with another.

"Stay" was all Damon muttered as he hugged me. We stayed like that frozen in time.

**Gotcha Readers, didn't see that one coming did you?**

**Out fit for Bonnie on profile**

And don't forget to review!


	8. And so it begans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of LJ smith, I don't own the song pretty woman, or the song you'll

Always be my baby

Sorry haven't updated in a while, hope you guys aren't too mad

The crowded airport was like a stand still in my mind. It seemed like everyone was in slow motion and I was moving through them like lightning speed, rushing to get to Andy.

Finally I saw him, his dirt blonde hair in a mess, with a gorgeous smile and lightning blue eyes peering at me.

"Hey love" he said as he hugged me

"Hey…" was all I breathed as we embraced. I helped him with his luggage and we drove to my house.

We talked about random things, and sang along to the music on the radio. It felt as if we haven't even parted, but we did.

"_No one could look good as you, pretty woman, And you look lovely as can be, pretty woman stop a while, pretty woman give your smile to me, pretty woman, yeah, yeah…." sang Andy_

I started to crack up laughing, it shoke my whole body and warmed my heart. He always did know how to make me laugh.

The song changed, and this time it was my chance to sing

"_Oooh boy your never gonna shake me, ooh darlin, cause you'll always be my baby, I'll love will never end, you'll always be a part of me, I'm a part of you indefinitely, boy don't you know you can't escape me, you and I will always be, you and I will always beeeeeee"_

"_Damn right, you'll always be mine!" said Andy happily. We arrived at my house and as we got out the car, we came face to face with none other than Damon. He must have hid his aura from us._

_Damon's POV _

_My blood was boiling, I literally could feel my self getting hotter due to my anger. I had heard my little bird laughing and so I followed her in her car in crow form. I hid my aura from her I didn't want her to see me. _

_She was giggling like a school girl with that prick Andy. Stupid blonde beach bum, he was busy making goggly eyes at my Bonnie. She was mine! How dare he even attempt to look at her! And then my heart fell down, my Bonnie was singing to him, her sweet voice was heard through the air, she was telling him that he would always be her baby. Oh hell no! Bonnie you are mine, and I'll get you one way or another._

_Bonnie's Pov_

"_Damon, what are you doing" I questioned, I moved myself in front of Andy, trying to block the two raging guys from each other._

"_Bonnie, this is the Damon you told me about, you never mentioned that he was a blood sucking leech" said Andy._

"_Nice to meet you to, you filthy flea ridden mutt" said Damon with his usual face of indifference._

_Andy growled behind me. _

"_Stop it! Andy I never told you because I knew you would get angry, and I don't want that, besides, we'll be leaving in a week for college, so it's not like it'll matter" I said._

"_Don't be to quick to say that little witch, you never know, things might take a sudden change" said Damon with his signature smirk on his face._

"_Try it and I'll kill you" said Andy moving in front of me. I grabbed his hand to hold him back. _

"_I'm already dead, and besides I could kill you in a second, don't think you have a chance against me" said Damon nonchalantly. _

"_Andy, let's go inside" I said dragging him with me to my front door. They both growled as they were passing by each other. _

"_Hey, is this him?" said Mary with a smile. She greeted him and led him inside, chattering happily with him.._

_I turned back to Damon "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." I stared at him coldly and started towards the door._

"_Bonnie, please, don't be like this, I know you still love me, and I will always love you" said Damon._

"_You will always love me?" I murmured. "Bonnie!" shouted my mom from inside. _

" _I have to go, see you around, actually, I don't want to see you around, I'm engaged, and I am not a whore like Elena to two time people" I said._

"_I know, that's why I love you, cause you would never hurt me like that" said Damon with a smirk._

"_Then you would know that I am not going to just abandon my fiancé " I said jogging to my door and closing it. _

"_I'm coming for you Cara" said Damon in my head._

_A while later_

"_Bonnie, I can't believe you'd hide something as big as this from me, how could you not tell me" said Andy._

"_Andy, the Salvatores are not like other vampires, they protect Fells church, they have always been this towns savior, they have been my savior" I said._

"_Bon don't be fooled, they are all blood sucking animals at the end, and can't be trusted" he said grabbing my shoulder and slightly shaking me._

"_Let go of me, and your wrong about them" I said walking to the other side of my room._

"_Is the salvatores saving you the only reason that your protecting them from me, or is it something else?" asked Andy._

"_Would you two come down stairs" called my dad. It was time for dinner, and I just headed towards the door._

"_This is not over" said Andy grabbing my hand. We headed downstairs._


	9. What Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries at all**

After dinner we went back to my room.

* * *

"Bonnie is there anything else I should know?" questioned Andy.

"Damon has a brother, Stefan, he's also a vampire, and that's all I know" I mumbled quietly.

"You don't know anymore vampires but them?" he gave me an arched brow, with his lips in a tight line.

"No" I breathed out quietly.

"What about Elena, is she also a vampire?"

"No she's not"

"Will she be one?"

"No" I muttered quietly. Even though there was a really good chance that Elena might become a vampire, I didn't say, because somewhere deep down with in the monster she was now, there was my childhood friend, and I didn't want her in danger.

"Okay, sorry I was so harsh Bon" said Andy with a fake smile.

I forced a smile back, but something wasn't right.

One day later

* * *

Andy said he was going to the grocery store for something. I decided to go surprise him there by showing up, but he was no where to be found.

I had a really bad feeling about this, my senses were going wild. So I got out of the store and went looking around town for him. I searched everywhere, but he wasn't there. The only place I didn't check were the old woods. I quickly rushed there, but I hid my aura so he wouldn't sense me.

All of a sudden I heard a scream come from my left side. I ran over there quickly trying to see what had happened.

I was at the clearing in the woods, and I had to cover my mouth from letting out a scream. Joseph Debrov was lying in pieces on the floor. There was a pack of werewolves surrounding him, and they all had blood and flesh dripping out of there mouths. I recognized some of them to be Andy, Josh and Mike. I couldn't believe it! They had lied to me.

They began to talk in wolf language and I used my witch powers to translate what they were saying.

"So you got the witch"

"Yeah, she's a lovely little number"

"Great, now lets finish this up"

They began to lick Joseph dry. I was now tearing up at the horror I was witnessing.

"Now that we have the energy"

"We can finish those blood suckers"

"Ha, I can't wait to tear that Damon Salvatore limb from limb"

"Andy calm down, you must remember that the little witch can't know of this"

"Yeah we need her power to make sure that we aren't defeated"

"A week from now when your married, you will both share each others Power"

"I can't wait to take Red" grinned Andy.

I was horrified, I started to run back to my car, I had to get away. These creeps were going to eat me, or use my power for killing Damon and Stefan.

But to my terror, I was covered by someones hand over my mouth and was being dragged.

Oh no, this is how it was going to end, they were going to eat me alive!

**I know it's short, but I just don't have enough inspiration right now **

**Thank you reviewers!**

**and don't forget to review!**


	10. Your all I need

Disclaimer: I own TVD and Supernatural

CWTV: No you don't!

LJ: Yeah you wish you did!

Me: Why are you guys so mean to me, fine! I don't own TVD or Supernatural

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I turned around to see a man about 6'1, with dark blonde hair, and honey colored eyes. He was built, I could tell just by the touch of his body to mine. I had no idea who the hell this was, but I felt that I could trust him. We both quietly walked out of the old woods, and there by my car was the one and only-

Meredith.

"Bonnie, Oh my God, are you okay, Mrs. Flowers warned me about you being in trouble" said the usually calm girl. Her long black hair flowing behind her, eyes in a worried scrunch checking me to see for any wounds.

"Mere..dith" I began but was crying instead. I felt the rushed tears escape my eyes, I felt so ashamed. I had loved Andy, he had made me so happy, and I went against the people I loved just for him. Thinking that he would keep me safe, happy, and loved.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I should have known better, I should have been there with you, your right Elena is a b*** and I should have took your side, I'm such a bad friend" she sobbed while hugging me.

"Hate to break up this love fest but we got to go unless you want those things realizing that we're here" said the handsome stranger next to us.

I got into my car as Meredith and the Stranger drove in his gorgeous black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, we got to the boarding house. I got out of the car and all three of us walked up to the boarding house. I stopped to see that a taller man with hair up to his neck, and an innocent face came out the house. He smiled seeing the blonde man, and made his way towards him. He had a package in his hands, it looked like it contained a pie or cake. I smiled slightly and then noticed the two were about to leave.

"Wait!" I said running up to them. My hair bobbling around my face, and my eyes in a concerned notion. "I don't even know your name, but thank you, thank you for saving me, for helping me, I owe you"

"The names Dean Winchester, this over here is my brother Sam Winchester. And no problem, I don't mind saving pretty little things like you" he said winking and driving away. I smiled as Dean mentioned apple pie to Sam. I stared after the car and made my way back to the steps of the boarding house.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

Bonnie had just finished explaining what had happened with the wolves. According to her they were after her for her power and planned to use it against me and Stefan. Just the thought made me want to knock their lights out, how dare they try to harm me and Stefan? Especially using my little bird, that was just low.

"Bonnie you should have stuck with us from the beginning, see what happens?" said Elena. That blonde, pretty but sometimes such a pain. I can't believe I liked her, what the heck did I see in her to began with? Oh yeah, that's right, Katherine. I inwardly growled at my own stupidity.

"Elena shut up, I know your my best friend and all, but seriously? And for your information, I wouldn't be getting hurt, he wants the vampires dead, I just came to warn you guys because your my friends and I owe you that much, and by the way, if you were a better friend this wouldn't have happened, you had been the force that drove me to them" said Bonnie, her eyes a darker brown when she was in anger.

"Well...I" began Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie, we'll take it from here" said Stefan cutting Elena off.

"No you won't, they are after me to kill you so if anyone is going to be doing anything it's me" Bonnie said.

"Ha! Cara no way in hell am I going to let those bastards try anything on you, you are sitting this one out" I said.

"Damon, I'm not going to let them hurt you" she said coming close to me and cupping my face in her hands. Her eyes full of worry and love. I couldn't just let them harm her, she was so fragile so little, she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Am I missing something" questioned Elena. Everyone ignored her and continued to think up of ways to get the wolves.

"I have a plan" said Bonnie quietly.

"What is it" questioned Saint Stefan. He had his usual broody face on.

"Don't worry about it, just pack your bags for Italy" she said.

"Bonnie, do you not know me at all? I never run away from a challenge" I said.

"Yeah Bonnie, we'll face them together" said Stefan.

"NO! now you idiots listen to me! You guys are out numbered by the wolves and they are feeding on human lives to power up, there is no way in hell that you have any chance against them, so I want you to leave, it'll be safer for all of us" Bonnie yelled at us. Wow, the little witch really had it in her, that made her even more attractive to me, but I couldn't get side tracked, no way was I letting her face them all alone.

"And you think that you can face them by yourself, you may have been practicing little witch but even you know that they are to much for you" I said.

"Well I have a plan, so stop worrying so much" Bonnie said trying to get to me.

"Sorry Bonnie, but we can't let you commit suicide like this" said Stefan. For once I agreed with my brother, we were in no way leaving her all alone.

"Do it for Elena" she said quietly.

"What" said Stefan his broody face confused.

"Look, Andy asked me if Elena was a vampire to, I said no, and then he asked if she was going to be, I lied and said no, Elena is in danger to, so you have to leave" she said.

"Well, I guess..." Stefan began.

"Bonnie, thank you" said Elena softly. She came over to give her a hug. "I really have been a bitch lately, sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and look at you, still trying to protect me"

"Well I don't care, we are not leaving, and if we are, you are coming with us" I said pointing to Bonnie.

"Damon you know I can't do that, they would come after me" she said.

"Then what do you plan to?" I asked. "It better not be what I think it is, because I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself for them"

"What other choice do we have?" she said.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

The only thing there was to do is one thing. I would have to marry Andy and then while the salvatores and Elena ran away to safety, I would kill myself. That way everyone would be safe, and the wolves wouldn't be able to harvest my power.

"But that's suicide" said Damon reading my thoughts. I put my barrier back up, "Stay out of my mind"

"Bonnie, I will not let you do that, not while I'm still by your side" said Damon.

"Yeah, Bonnie that is just not going to happen" said Stefan.

"Well what else can I do? We can't fight them, it would be a blood bath for us, I can't run with them or they would come after me" I said, I was losing my patience with them.

"Then we'll find another way" said Damon coming towards me and embracing me "I love you to much to let you do that"

"I love you too" I mumbled, crying on his expensive black dress shirt. And that's why I have to do this, I thought in my mind.

I started to walk away, to the front entrance.

"Where are you going? " asked Damon. He used his vampire speed and was blocking my exist.

"Well we have to pretend that nothing is wrong for a little while, we can't let them know that we know about them, it would ruin everything" I said.

"Sorry Cara but that's just to risky" he said leaning towards me holding me in a steamy kiss, loving me, and then the lights went out.

* * *

To the readers: sorry I haven't updated in a while

and thank you for all the reviews, you readers keep me going

hope you like the chapter and:

Damon: You should

Bonnie: Most definitly

Me: Review!


	11. The End

**I don't own a thing**

Dear Readers: Thank you for sticking by me in this story, thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me!

However I have lost interest in this story and wish to move on to another story idea of mine. So this will be my

last chapter.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in Damon's room. He had the nerve to knock me unconscious! I tried to slowly inch my way down the steps,

The brothers were fighting again, good they were distracted. I stealthy moved along the wooden floors towards the exit

outside. When suddenly the door burst open and the wolf pack was in the house. They seemed furious, but I didn't have time

to do a thing. Mrs. Flowers came up from behind me and nudged me into a guest bedroom, she locked the door on me and

told me to stay quite.

I could hear the screaming from downstairs, they had taken Elena, because apparently instead of my blood they could also

substitute hers. I tried to unlock the door, but to my dismay, I was stuck. I heard Stefan and Damon being slammed into the

walls, and a howl as the wolves left.

I took a pin out of my fiery hair and picked the lock open, I quickly went downstairs to see blood stains on the walls,

I gasped in horror, and turned around yelling at Mrs. Flowers. I shook her and said "Why? Why did you lock me up

and not let me help my friends, why?"

"For your own good dear, I had to, you'll understand later. I advise you to leave soon because it is not going to end

well"

I looked at her face in disbelief, and rushed to the salvatores. I gave them my wrist so that they could suck some blood

up and restore some of their energy. Then I rushed down the stairs to the cellar and got some blood packs and gave it to

them to help them some more. I quickly did a locator spell and we all rushed to where they had Elena.

* * *

When we got to the old deserted house at the end of town, where they were keeping her, we burst the doors open.

I had my powers to burn them alive, and Damon and Stefan had their vampire skills. I managed to set most of them

ablaze and the rest the salvatores got. It was bloody with ashes and flesh on the floor. The salvatores were

really something when it came to saving the one they cared the most about. But in the end we were the victors!

I was so tired but managed to make my way to my blonde best friend. She was unconscious, she had lost so much blood.

Her pretty face was pale as a ghost, but she still had a pulse. For some unknown reason, Elena wasn't taking vampire

blood, it was like she was in an untouchable coma. We quickly went back to the boarding house to ask Mrs. Flowers for

her help.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do much for the girl, the spell the wolves used makes the victim paralyzed until the ritual is over,

and if it's disturbed midway, then she is stuck as she is forever" said Mrs. Flowers.

"No! No! there has got to be some way to help there has got to be a solution, anything at all, please tell us" said

Stefan in a panicked state.

"Look, there has to be something you know, I know you always have something up your sleeve, and since it was

a witches spell in the ritual there should be a way to reverse it" said Damon.

"No there isn't" said Mrs. Flowers slowly backing away from us and heading to her room. But Damon used his vampire

speed and came back with her spell book.

"Damon! How dare you, you put that down!" she yelled.

"You are hiding something from us aren't you" yelled Stefan. "Bonnie run" said Mrs. Flowers. I looked at her in pure

anger. "No, I am not leaving Elena like this"

Damon grabbed Mrs. Flowers in a chock hold and said "If you don't tell us a way to help her, you will take your last

breathe"

Stefan was right behind her and started to growl. I yelled at them to both calm down, and started to flip through the

spell book.

"Hey I found something!" I cried. I read the spell, it said that if someone is in a deep sleep *coma* then there is a way

to restore that persons health, You need a Druid person's blood to heal the ill, but it also said that it could be the end

for that person. I gaped my my face in shock at the book. This is why Mrs. Flowers had tried to protect me, this is why she

had tried to warn me.

"What is it Bonnie" asked Stefan in desperation. "Spit it out Cara, we don't have much time" said Damon.

"In order to save Elena you have to kill me" I murmured dropping the book to the floor and crumbling to the ground.

A part of me wanted to save my best friend, but another bigger part of me wanted to live, it wanted to explore the world and

enjoy the best years of my life. Was I selfish? Elena had already gotten a chance at life twice! Was it selfish to ask

for my life just this once?

"That's ridiculous Bonnie, let me see that" said Damon snatching the book up. He looked at it with wide eyes, he had

to make a choice Elena or Me.

"But can't we just give her vampire blood?" asked Stefan. "No the spell only works on pure Druid blood, and contamination from

a vampire would just waste the spell to help Elena" said Mrs. Flowers.

"Guys... I want to live" I said. I looked up at the shocked expressions of the boys. I looked down at my feet just waiting

for someone to kill the silence in this room.

"Is there no other way" asked Stefan to Mrs. Flowers, she shook her head in dismay.

* * *

DPOV

I was shocked to find out that there was no way I could win. I could lose Elena or Bonnie, the two most important

women in my life. I loved them both dearly. But who should I save, on one hand, there was Bonnie, sweet

Bonnie who was so nice and caring, she always was there to be helpful, she was so important to me.

But then there was Elena, the girl I had fallen for, the girl who had took me out of my darkness and showed

me some light, the girl I still had feelings for, the girl my brother loved. The girl who was my first true love.

"Bonnie, please please save Elena" begged my little brother, broken on the floor was his pathetic little

form. I looked at him, and then back at Bonnie, I looked at him, and then at Bonnie, the future of my

life.

"Bonnie, please" I said with begging eyes "Save the girl, I will save you before you die"

"You want me to save Elena but tell me why" she asked her eyes defiant.

"Because Stefan need her" I say.

"BS, tell the real reason, tell me the truth, and I'll save her" Bonnie said. Tears streamed down her

face. It broke my heart.

"Because, Because I..." I began to say, I was speechless, why did this feel like I was making

the wrong choice.

"It's okay, your silence speaks volumes to me, I'll help her" Bonnie said.

* * *

BPOV

I always knew I would die young, but I never imagined in this way. I took my wrist and cut it, I bleeded

into Elena willing her to open her eyes. Willing her to make peace again. I sat there just draining myself

as Mrs. Flowers murmured some spell to make the process faster. I was leaving myself and fading away

there was no way to stop the life source flowing out of me. I noticed how Elena became lively again as I

looked more deathly. Finally she fluttered her eyes open and awakened from her death, but I was to weak

to live anymore.

"Cara, here take my blood NOW" said Damon in despiration.

"It's too late, it was nice knowing you..." I said taking my last breathe and fading into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

DPOV

"She's gone" I murmured. I stroked her head again and again trying to wake her, as if she was just asleep

and my little bird would wake any second and start her bubbly little chatter as she always did. But she was

gone for good.

"She saved me" Elena said, and she hugged me and Stefan as I sobbed into her arms.

* * *

Prolouge

Elena and Stefan heard of a place in Hawaii that could turn Stefan human. They go there and

become the perfect couple. They have a kid, blonde hair like Elena's and green eyes like Stefan,

same broody forehead.

Soon Elena and Stefan died to because of a car accident, and I was left alone to fend for there

child.

As I was driving Stefan jr. to football practice. I noticed a trio of cheerleaders. One blonde and ditzy,

I heard someone call her Caroline, another tall and slender, reminded me of Elena except brunette, and one

petite and sweet, with dark black hair, mocha skin and green brown eyes, and I heard her name.

Her name was Bonnie.

* * *

Sequel anyone?


	12. Sequel!

Hi dear readers, good news:

I will be doing a sequel to Moving On, It'll be called Who?

I will post it on the tv show part of vampire diaries

Note: Bonnie Bennett from the story will not have the same memories as Bonnie McCullough .

Bonnie will still be a witch in Mystic Falls, however, Damon will seek her because

she reminds him of his past love.

Stefan will be human in this story, as will Elena Gilert.

She will be the daughter of Isobel, who will not be a vampire, just a young teen who got pregnant with John's baby.

So Elena Gilert will be the popular girl at Mystic falls, same as Elena.

It's going to be Stefan/Elena

Damon/Bonnie.

Caroline/Matt


End file.
